Shades of Blue and Green
by daughter of lightning
Summary: It's two months after the Titan War has ended, instead of going back to mortal school, Percy and Annabeth both decide to spend the year as campers. What happens when they get some well-earned alone time? Rated M for potential future content.
1. Chapter 1- Awoken

Chapter 1- Awoken: Percy

Percy woke to a timid knock on the back door of his cabin. Grabbing his celestial bronze blade, Riptide, off his bedside table, he slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Annabeth stood there in just a silk camisole and cashmere pajama shorts. She held her arms crossed protectively across her chest and slumped her shoulders. Mumbling something that Percy didn't catch, she turned her face down and away, so she was staring at the corner of the door..

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, gently getting her to meet his eye, "What was that?"

"I had a nightmare," she said sheepishly, "and I couldn't go back to sleep."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "Was it spiders?"

She jokingly punched his shoulder, "No- we were back in that damn labyrinth. Percy- it was so scary."

He kept her hugged to him and kissed her hair, "Shhhh," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

"Can I just… come in for a little bit? I don't want to walk back yet."

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, she giggled and wound her arms around his neck; together they moved into the cabin. Since it was only ever Percy, and occasionally Tyson, who stayed here, Percy had done some redecorating. He'd gotten rid of all but two beds and replaced them with a massive fish tank that glowed and reflected beautiful shades of blues and greens onto the walls and ceilings, he'd also added two large fluffy arm chairs and a love seat to one side of the room around a coffee table.

He heard Annabeth gasp as he brought her in—at first he thought that he'd hurt her but then he realized that this was the first time she'd seen the cabin since his improvements. It was exactly the reaction that he'd been hoping for.

Percy saw Annabeth glance—nervously?—at his bed, but he walked confidently over to the loveseat and sat down so she was sitting sideways on his lap. He kept his arm around her back, but pulled out the one under her legs and wrapped it around her waist so his arms made a circle around her.

Annabeth nuzzled her face into Percy's neck and he hugged her a little closer. She turned so that her body was as much facing him as it could be leaned up and kissed him. It was such a soft little kiss, but one that shared so much more. It was a kiss full of pure love.

He watched as Annabeth laid back down against him, closed her eyes, and within minutes was fast asleep. Moving as little as possible, so as not to jostle her, he grabbed the blanket from the other side of the seat, draped it over the two of them, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Sneaking

Chapter 2- Sneaking: Annabeth

**I probably won't normally upload more than one or two parts per week, but I'll do my best, apparently lots of you liked this story, so I'll do as many as I can for the next couple of days. Please feel free to write a review if you have any comments or suggestions.**

Annabeth woke from her most dreamless sleep since the Titan War nearly two months ago. She remembered having a nightmare at the beginning of the night and thinking—

_Oh gods…_ Annabeth opened her eyes and practically jumped into a sitting position.

"Owww," Percy moaned, Annabeth hadn't realized that when she'd sat up so quickly, she'd pressed her entire body weight down rather uncomfortably on Percy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said trying to get up, but Percy's arms were still wrapped around her and he was not letting go.

"Percy, I've got to go, I've got to get back to my own cabin."

"Why?" He asked with his annoyingly cute crooked smile.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, look outside, the sun is rising, camp activities are about to start and I need to go back to my cabin and get ready." This time, when she tried to get up, Percy reluctantly let her. She could see his eyes trace from her face, lingering at her lips, down her body, stopping for a full three seconds on her breasts, moving down the rest of her body, then quickly back up to meet her eye.

"I think you look great!" He exclaimed, glancing back at her chest.

"Ugh. Can I please borrow a sweatshirt or something?"

"Absolutely!" Percy practically jumped up going over to his wardrobe and pulled out his biggest hoodie. "Just because I think you look perfect right now," he teased, but went on with a more serious tone, "Doesn't mean I want everyone looking."

She snatched the hoodie out of his hands, threw it on and practically ran out the back door, taking care not to let it slam behind her. How had that happened? She'd just wanted a hug and for him to tell her that it was just a nightmare. Okay, _maybe_ she'd wanted a little more, but she certainly hadn't wanted to sleep there! Although- his bed did look very inviting. That fish tank was gorgeous, and filled with beautiful animals, mythical and mortal.

Annabeth snuck through the back door of the Athena cabin and leaped onto her bed grabbing for the blankets. She'd just closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when the camp bells rang for wake-up call.


	3. Chapter 3- In Her Own Head

Chapter 3- In Her Own Head: Annabeth

**I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, usually I just sort of write a little before bed, or while I have a break at work and upload part of what I wrote, so… hopefully this one makes up a little bit for the past two short chapters, I know the last one was sort of lame.**

Annabeth thanked the gods that nobody suspected that she had spent the night in cabin three. Or at least nobody had said anything. Either way, she knew she was lucky and couldn't risk something that close again.

It had been about two months since she and Percy had started dating, but it felt like so much longer. Since the day that she'd met him, the son of Poseidon had made her heart spin like mad. When she was younger, she'd tried to squish those feelings down. Her mother was Athena and Percy's father was Poseidon, they had been rivals since the ancient times. Annabeth was her mother's favorite child; she'd even given Annabeth a magic Yankee's cap for her twelfth birthday! Something no other kid in her cabin had gotten.

As hard as she tried though, her feelings for Percy grew and grew and last year, she knew that there was no turning back. She even turned away Luke (the guy she'd had a crush on since she was seven years old) because she knew that he could never mean what Percy did to her.

Then the stupid sea monkey himself had blown up a mountain and landed on Calypso's Island. Ugh. Not that he'd ever confirmed or denied that little journey. He just said that he'd been on an island and couldn't figure out a way back. She knew the truth, and it still brought little pangs of jealously every once in a while to think about the two of them together in the Caribbean or Mediterranean or Mars or wherever Ogygia was.

She shook her head, "Don't think about that, you're together now, and that's what matters," she muttered to herself so her siblings couldn't hear. Their cabin got dressed, did morning cleanup and went to breakfast.

Annabeth lead the Athena cabin, about eight boys and six girls ranging from six to eighteen, into the dining pavilion. Annabeth wasn't the oldest at sixteen, but she'd been at camp since she was seven, so no one ever questioned why she was the head counselor for Cabin Eight.

Annabeth had her usual two blueberry pancakes with one piece of bacon and a little bit of eggs, she put one pancake in the bronze brazier and said a silent prayer to her mother, _Mom, I can feel something bad coming, I can just sense it… I can't loose him now, not when I just got him. Please, help me._ The fire blazed for just a split second, but Annabeth could smell blueberries wafting up toward the heavens.

It's not that she thought Percy was going to break up with her, really, she had faith in their relationship; but she could feel something sinister rising, something ancient and evil. Something else too, she kept having this feeling like any day, Percy might be ripped from her. It wouldn't be like ripping a band aid off either, it would be like ripping the bandages off of a gaping wound, Annabeth simply wouldn't survive if she lost Percy, they'd had close calls too many times.

Like when Annabeth had been given the opportunity of a lifetime to redesign Olympus, and Percy had been offered immortality, the chance to be a minor God, be his father's lieutenant in Atlantis… and he'd turned it down. In that moment, she knew that she loved Percy more than she could have possibly imagined before.

Their two month "anniversary" was coming up next week and she was excited to celebrate, she still couldn't grasp that it'd only been two months, but regardless, it was a reason to celebrate, and nothing was as great as celebrating with Percy.

Annabeth got lost in remembering how they'd spent September 19th running around New York City chasing after the thief who'd stolen Hermes' caduceus, then as a reward, they'd spent the evening roaming the streets of Paris, kissing under the Eiffel Tower, and just being together.

From somewhere off in the distance, Annabeth heard her name being called, "Hmm? What?"

"Annabeth," it was Malcom trying to get her attention, "Come on, it's time to go, we've got Archery first."


	4. Chapter 4- Under Canoe Lake

Chapter 4- Under Canoe Lake: Percy

After breakfast, Percy went to Canoe Lake, he figured since he was the head counselor of Cabin Three and since he was the only camper, he got to make up his own schedule. He was going to the bottom of the lake for a little while to clean up some of the scraps from the last naval practice attacks they had.

He swam across the bottom of the lake, essentially sweeping the debris into one big pile so he could carry it all up in fewer trips. He was just getting ready to take the first load up when someone did a cannon ball not fifteen feet from where he was drifting. Percy looked over and saw blond curls floating all around a gorgeous, grinning, girl's head.

In a second he was by her side, summoning all the air around him to form a bubble. Once she could breathe again, Annabeth wound her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Aren't you supposed to be at archery?" He asked as they pulled back for some air.

"Maybe," she said with a twinkle in her eye that could really drive a guy wild.

"Hmmm… another hour and a half until I instruct sword play, what can we do until then?" Then, the son of the sea god pulled the daughter of the wisdom goddess into his lap and picked right back up where they'd been just a minute before.

Annabeth turned in his lap so she was facing Percy, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together so there was nothing but a thin layer of wet clothing between them. He wanted her so badly, but knew that now was not the right time or place.

"Annabeth," he gasped, gently tilting his head back so he could speak. She continued tracing kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pulled back, separating their bodies by a fraction of an inch—he knew she was strong, there was no way he was getting her legs off him unless she wanted to move them.

"If I lose focus right now, the bubble will pop, all of Canoe Lake will come crashing down into this one little spot, and either the pressure, or shock or something would just… Just… Okay?" She pouted, but Percy knew that she was incredibly smart, so logically it would sink in and she wouldn't be too mad at him.

Apparently logic wasn't with Annabeth today, because she put one hand on Percy's neck and pulled his face back down to hers, their lips meeting for only a few seconds. He almost pulled away, fearful that she was going to try to break his concentration again, but thought better of it, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Okay," she whispered softly against his lips. Her breath smelled like a raspberry smoothie, Percy laid back against the wall of air, and just breathed in the sweet smell of his beautiful, perfect, girlfriend. Annabeth, still on top of him, turned so she was sitting sideways across his lap, loosened her arms around his neck just a little bit, put her head on his chest. Percy wrapped his arms once more around the prettiest girl at camp (including the nature spirits and daughters of Aphrodite), and they just cuddled for a few minutes.

Lying there, absent mindedly looking up at the top of the water was absolutely beautiful, the way the sun shone through the water, the beams playing and shooting down into the depths reminded Percy of the tank in his cabin. Especially when the light hit the bubble, it refracted off the top, casting shimmering blue and green shadows onto the couple. _Amazing,_ Percy thought, _But not nearly as amazing as Annabeth._

In that moment it was like all of Aphrodite's magic was in that pocket of air with them, he could feel his love for the Wise Girl pouring out of him, encircling them in swirls of mist, keeping them together, pulling them closer. It was better than any dream he'd ever had.

Bending his head down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, he whispered softly, but with conviction, "I love you, Annabeth Chase," for the first time.

He had no idea whether or not she heard his confession because a moment later her breathing became slower and heavier; he looked down to see that his girlfriend had fallen asleep on his lap in an air bubble at the bottom of Canoe Lake. He didn't care what activities were next; he was not going to wake her up when she looked this peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5- Disturbing Dreams

Chapter 5- Disturbing Dreams: Annabeth

**It's a lot longer than my other chapters, and not all my other ones will be this long, the words just kept coming, so I kept writing. Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth started drifting off in Percy's arms, it was okay, really, that he just wanted to cuddle, she was tired, and it felt nice to snuggle into him, at the bottom of Canoe Lake, with the light dancing all around them. She shut her eyes and was so close to falling asleep—

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." _What?_ Did she just hear what she thought she'd heard? No- he couldn't have said that, Percy loved her; she knew that he did, but he'd never said it before. She must already be asleep, and having a wonderful dream.

She could see a boy with jet-black hair and an orange t-shirt running in front of her, recognizing Percy, she ran faster, "Percy! Percy, come back!" She was starting to get out of breath, _what?_ That never happened.

"Slow down!" She was running as quick as she could and it still wasn't fast enough, he was getting farther and farther away despite the fact that he was moving at barely more than a jog. This was crazy, Percy never out-ran Annabeth, he was stronger, but she was faster.

Winded, and tripping on something she couldn't see, she let herself fall to the ground, reaching out for the bright orange shirt disappearing into the distance. She sobbed, "You said you'd never leave," she said softly, then getting angry, shouted: "You promised!"

All of the sudden she felt her whole body getting wet, she woke with a start, thrashing all around, "Get off me!"

Something squeezed her tighter, she could feel the water swirling all around her, keeping her afloat, "Annabeth- it's okay, it's okay, I've got you."

"No! You left."

He pulled back, stung by her words, "Annabeth, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving. I'm never going to leave you. I've got you, you're here, and we're here."

Annabeth opened her eyes for the first time since her dream. "Percy, what-? Where-?" Her head slumped, "I fell asleep." She could feel the tears still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I just keep having this dream that you're running away, and I can't catch you. I can never catch you…" She looked up, ashamed that her subconscious was giving her images of the one thing she knew he would never do. She met his gaze; she could see the hurt, the pain, and the concern in his eyes.

"Why are we soaking wet in the middle of Canoe Lake?"

"You were screaming and crying, and I couldn't get you to wake up. I was just bringing us up when we broke through the surface; you woke up and started hitting me. That still hurts, by the way."

They were a few feet away from each other now, easily treading the water to keep themselves afloat. Annabeth swam over to Percy, knowing he would be able to support both their weights, "I am so, so sorry. I don't know why I keep having these dreams. I _know_ that you're not going anywhere. The thought just scares me more than spiders." She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him.

Percy let them sink a few more inches into the water, wrapping one arm around Annabeth's back and one under her legs. She loved the feeling of him, his strong arms supporting her, the smell of the ocean pouring off of him (even though they were in a lake), but mostly she loved curling her body into his and knowing that he was holding onto her.

In a second they were shooting out on a stream of lake water and landing on the beach. Percy bent his legs to absorb the impact. She was barely jostled.

She pulled herself up and kissed him, "I'm sorry," she said again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Dreams are just dreams, well—most of the time." Annabeth caught Percy's almost unnoticeable glance to the boathouse on the north end of the lake.

"How much longer until you have to be in the arena?"

With a wicked grin—that Annabeth could tell meant their minds were on the same track—he said, "Almost an hour, you were only asleep for like, 15." She gently extracted herself from his hold, laced her fingers though his and led the way to the boathouse.

Annabeth walked through the door and let Percy follow her in; she whipped around faster than he could react, pushing him against the door, shutting it behind them. She stood up on her very tiptoes, one hand cupped around his neck, pulling him to her, the other reaching around behind his back to lock the door.

Their lips met and it was like an explosion inside Annabeth, waking something up. Not that they hadn't kissed plenty of times before, they'd shared incredibly passionate moments, but this time was different. They both wanted each other so badly; she could tell that he was as desperate for her as she was for him. Just to be close to each other, to feel _everything_.

Percy reacted better than she could have imagined, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand behind her neck, tilting her head farther back. The other hand moving down her back, over her wet jean shorts, he bent down slightly, cupping his hand under bottom, and effortlessly lifted her.

Annabeth twisted her legs around his middle, locking her ankles, securing herself to the best boyfriend in the world. She parted her lips, and he took the hint, exploring her mouth, their lips moving in synchronization as if they were made for each other, two halves of one incredible whole. Percy spun them around so Annabeth had her back against the door, he pressed his body to her, one had supporting her weight against his hips, and the other pressed against the door for balance.

Free to explore, her hands did exactly that, they moved to the hem of his shirt and wiggled her fingers underneath, feeling his hard abs beneath. She pushed her hands up further, pulling his shirt with them. He broke away from their kiss for just a moment and Annabeth took advantage of this opportunity, ripping his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor next to them. She stared for a moment at his amazing body, loving the feel of it under her touch. Before she could revel anymore in how amazing Percy looked, his lips were crashing back into hers, with more intensity than before.

Annabeth was still kind of cold from the wet shirt and shorts, she was also pretty sure that Percy could tell just by looking at her t-shirt. Again their brains seemed to be on the same path because a few seconds later, he was taking her shirt off, slowly lifting it up her abdomen, revealing her tight belly (thank the gods for hours upon hour of training each day), when he got to her rib cage he stopped, silently asking a question. _Awe, that's sweet_, she thought. She nodded, just a small one though, so he could feel it, but so their lips never parted.

He slid one hand cautiously under her shirt, giving her time with each movement to stop him, around her ribs, he moved one hand up to her breast.

His fingers slid over the lace, then his palm, he let his rest there, slowly moving his thumb back and forth so it stroked the exposed skin. The feeling was incredible, having his warm hand covering her wet bra, _Thank the gods she was wearing her nice, new bra_. Her back arched instinctively pushing herself into his hand. Percy trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, down to her jaw, along her jaw line until he got ear. He planted a small kiss on her temple, moved his mouth to her hear, whispered, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world," his warm voice sent shivers through her soaked body, and she was sure that he could feel them. He gently bit her ear lobe, causing another shiver, and moved on, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

She couldn't take it anymore. Thinking she might explode if she couldn't be closer to him, she lifted her arms straight in the air; Percy lifted her shirt over her shoulders and head and let it fall to the ground on top of his. His sharp intake of breath startled her; he looked at her nearly naked body like it was the only thing in the world, a treasure that only he got to discover. Annabeth breathed in deeply letting her chest rise and fall. She could see his eyes, pupils dilated, following the movement of her breasts.

Still wound around him, she reached up and encircled his neck with her arms, pulling them together so their bodies were completely flush against each other. She marveled at the feeling of his warm skin on hers.

With a _bang_! the door shuddered against her back, she pulled back from Percy, breaking their kiss apart.

"What was that?" She hissed

"What was what?" He mumbled, trailing kisses down the other side of her neck.

"Percy, I think someone's trying to come in."

Percy cursed, "go in the closet, I'll follow you in after I unlock the door."

She slid down his body, sneaking a good luck kiss, and padded into the closet right next to the door where they kept all the ropes. She saw Percy twist the lock silently on the door and rush into the closet with her.


	6. Chapter 6- Caught

Chapter 6- Caught: Percy

Percy hurried into the closet, felt around for Annabeth and enveloped her in his arms. In the light streaming in through the slightly ajar closet door, Percy noticed something incredibly dangerous.

As whoever it was finally got the door open, and shut it behind, Percy pointed silently at his girlfriend's chest. Her eyes got wide, and even in the dim light coming in, he could see her entire face turning a deep shade of red. She tried covering herself up by crossing her arms over her blue lace bra, but all that did was push her breasts up farther, something Percy was completely okay with, but wasn't really thrilled about the idea of someone else opening the door and seeing.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm, she relaxed and somewhat reluctantly—he could tell—let her arms fall limply to her side.

Hoofs clomped in the shed, "Perrrccyyyy."

Percy smiled and recognizing Grover's voice, let all the tension drain from him. "Percy, I know your in here, the door was locked a second ago."

The hoof sounds came closer, and without warning, he flung the double doors open, revealing the half-naked demigods. Annabeth shrieked, "Grover!" and spun around; Percy threw himself in front of her, doing his best to shield her from the satyr's eye.

"Grover, can you hand me those camp shirts?" Percy said in a barely controlled voice, he could feel Annabeth behind him, doing her best to cover herself. He could tell she was shaking against his back, but didn't know if it was from rage or if she was crying.

Grover handed Percy the shirts, and turned his back. Percy turned around, "Here you go," he said, handing the smaller shirt to her. He made sure to avert his eyes, knowing it was the last thing she would want, she looked like she was trying to make herself as small as possible, turning in on herself.

He slipped his own shirt over his head and shoulders, pulling it down so it reached his swim trunks. Kissing her on the forehead, he got Annabeth to look back up at him, "Hey—It's okay, I'm sure he didn't see anything, it's just… Grover, it wasn't like Clarisse or Chiron, or anybody really bad."

"Annabeth," Grover started, raising both his hands in an innocent gesture, "I swear, I had my eyes closed once I got to the doors, I didn't see a single thing."

Even though she had her shirt on, she kept her arms crossed over her, each hand on the opposite shoulder, so she was as covered up as she could have been. Annabeth turned her face to the side, staring at some minute spot on the floor, "Did you need something out of here, Grover?"

"Umm… No—I was looking for Percy."

"What do you need, man? I'm not supposed to start combat practice until eleven."

"Chiron wanted to see you, and well, Annabeth too," Grover added, blushing furiously, "But I was just supposed to find you, I think he sent one of the other Athena kids to find Annabeth."

"Okay," Percy responded, "Tell Chiron that we'll be there in a few minutes."

Grover left, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone, in the boathouse, on the north side of Canoe Lake. "You okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," she said harshly, "I'm fine."

_Fine_, Percy thought, _Whatever woman invented the word 'fine' should be sent to the Fields of Punishment and be given an eternal Hell by Hades himself._ "Annabeth," he responded softly, "Let me in."

"I just—," she clearly couldn't finish without blushing incredibly, "I just, want you, no, _need_ you, Percy. You're incredible, when you're with me, it's like I lose every sense of logic, every once of wisdom that my mother has imparted upon me, it's like… I don't know—it's like magic, like a curse, like a blessing. I can't imagine life without you, that's why my dreams scare me so much, you know they're more than that."

"Sometimes," he stopped, getting his thoughts in order, "Sometimes dreams are more than just dreams, but not always. Maybe it's just your fear working itself up, Annabeth, I. Love. You." He said each word, punctuating it so she had no choice but to hear them and let them sink in. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave the girl that I _love_; I've wanted to be with you since I was twelve years old, where would I go?"

He could see her face change, from embarrassment to confusion to joy, "You really did say that? I couldn't tell—earlier, in the lake… I didn't know if I was already dreaming, but you did—you did say that to me while I was falling asleep?"

"Absolutely, Annabeth, I love you, more than anything, to Mount Olympus—the original—and back."

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson. If I could spend every minute like this one, I would. Even with the peeping satyr." She said this with a smile, so he knew that she wasn't too upset, and obviously was okay as long as he actually hadn't seen anything.

Percy and Grover had an empathy link, so Percy knew that Grover hadn't seen anything really important—like his half-naked girlfriend—or else Percy would have been able to sense Grover's either nervousness or excitement, or whatever. All Percy had felt was Grover's embarrassment for barging in on his two best friends having a private moment.

Percy kissed her, sweetly, on the lips, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, but we'd better go see what Chiron wants so we don't get into any more trouble. We'll hang out some more after dinner tonight?" He could feel his stupid hopeful expression on his face and prayed that it didn't make him seem desperate, but he honestly didn't know if she'd want to be alone with him after Grover had barged in on them like that.

"Only if you want to… Seaweed Brain." She grinned flirtatiously.

"Oh, trust me Wise Girl, I definitely want to." With one last peck on the lips, Percy grabbed her hand and together, they made their way to the Big House.


	7. Chapter 7- Cabin Six

**It's really easy for me to get caught up in Annabeth's thoughts, I'll have some action and more conversation in the next chapter.**

7-Annabeth

Annabeth couldn't believe that Grover Underwood, satyr, member of the Council of Cloven Elders, and Lord of the Wild had just seen her in a pair of wet jean shorts and a blue lacy bra that really didn't leave that much to the imagination. He and Percy both swore than he hadn't seen anything, and she really, really wanted to believe that.

Maybe it was a good thing that they'd gotten caught, the boathouse probably wasn't the best place to be for where things were headed between them. But gods of Olympus, it was an amazing way to start off her morning even with the little goat's intrusion. Apparently all that Chiron had wanted was to tell all of the counselors what their cabin's chores would be the next week.

Poseidon cabin got stable duty, something Percy was extremely happy about, being the son of the god who created horses out of sea foam came with some fringe benefits. Like being able to communicate with horses and have them all treat you like a god yourself.

Well, Chiron also had some other news, great to some people and not so great to others. He'd just wanted to give the head counselors a little bit of warning before the whole camp found out and went crazy. The Hunters of Artemis would be coming to camp for the weekend. Thankfully it was only October, so the capture the flag game wouldn't get too out of control, _right_?

_Who am I kidding? Anytime you put Thalia and Percy on opposite sides, things are going to get out of control._ Percy and Thalia respected each other, and they were good friends, really. It's just that their dads constantly have a power struggle going on, and when your parents are more than well… just about anybody, it's pretty hard not to get pulled into their grudge matches. Plus, they were two of the strongest demigods in the past century, and when electricity and water mix, something's going to get burned.

_Thankfully they're only here for a weekend_, she thought, and smiled. It would be nice to see Thalia—Annabeth hadn't seen her long-time friend since August, and now, she would be the older one.

About an hour before dinner, while pouring over Daedalus' laptop, a silver van pulled up in the Big House drive, Annabeth could see it glowing all the way from the window in her cabin. Knowing that they wouldn't leave the House until it was time for dinner and Chiron officially welcomed them, she turned her focus back to the notes, letting her hair spill over her shoulder.

She could hear two other kids typing on their laptops, one sketching out designs on the architectural table, two were playing chess, a few were flipping pages reading, one was organizing the books, one was taking a nap (Lizzi was curled up at the bottom of Annabeth's bed), and the others were all doing similar nerdy activities. Most Athena kids stayed at camp during the school year. The resources here were superb for teaching themselves and a lot of regular schools were just too boring, moved at too slow of a pace for them.

Poor Lizzi, Annabeth remembered those days, she was only six years old. Monsters had started chasing her a lot earlier than most kids, probably because she lived in a "group home"—what a nice way to say orphanage—and was as crazy smart as she was. That just wasn't normal, so it attracted attention. She felt responsible for Lizzi, like a big sister, which she was, in a way. It was more though, she just had a connection with the kid, Lizzi looked up to Annabeth like she was the best person in the world. Annabeth would help her get food, let her snuggle into bed with her if she got scared, and always made sure she got a nap before dinner. Nobody liked dealing with a cranky Lizzi.

She looked up from her laptop at her little sister and tucked the blanket in a little tighter. _Maybe_, she thought, _Just maybe_. It had never, ever, even occurred to Annabeth before that she could grow up and have a life. She could get married, have kids and be a mom. Life was too dangerous for a half-blood, it was something that no one really talked about, but everyone sort of knew. This is it: your life is going to be all about fighting monsters and saving mortals.

But then she'd fallen in love with Percy, and he was incredible. Even though he was the son of Poseidon and smelled even better to monsters than he did to her, he was invincible now, and an amazing fighter, he'd fought titans before; he could definitely take out a few monsters when they attacked. They could do it. They could survive.

Annabeth was lost in thoughts of little blonde babies with sea green eyes, black hair and grey eyes, swimming, making tiny waves, reading, running up to her with their arms outstretched… She had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but ever since she met Lizzi, they'd gotten stronger and stronger.

She could see an entire future in front of her with the boy she loved and it looked just as amazing as he did.

The bell rang for dinner pulling Annabeth out of her thoughs, her cabin walked to the dining pavilion together and lined up behind the Ares cabin and in front of the Apollo cabin. Someone in a silver jacket rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Annabeth.

"Thalia! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"We didn't know until just today."

"Let's catch up after capture the flag," she said smiling at her friend.

"Okay, sounds great!"


	8. Chapter 8- Capture the Flag

"Great," he mumbled to his plate of pizza.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, walking up behind him.

"The Hunters are here, yay for a super fun game of capture the flag. I just can't wait to get electrocuted," sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Haven't you guys moved past the 'try to kill each other' phase of your friendship?" Grover pleaded. "At least there aren't as many campers here right now; we're only about half as full as we will be this summer."

"Heroes," Chiron called stomping his hoof near the front table, "Hunters, welcome back. Tonight we will be playing our usual capture the flag game. I will remind you all," he said meeting Percy's then Thalia's eyes, "That this is a friendly game, meant to foster competitive spirit, not to be violent blood bath. Captains," Thalia stood up from the Artemis table, "will be Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to Lady Artemis, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy stood up and went over to shake Thalia's hand.

"It is so on Seaweed Brain," she smiled. They really were good friends, and fought well together! The problem was that they fought so well together, they knew the other's style, could block a move before the thought had fully formed in the other's mind. Still—only Annabeth got to call him 'Seaweed Brain.'

"Percy," Annabeth asked, sounding exasperated, coming up behind him, "How is it that your armor is _always_ crooked?"

"I guess I'm just special that way," he smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, "besides, it's not like it really matters. I've got the blessing of Achilles."

"Achilles died, and you are so not dying on me." She put her hands on her hips and leaned to one side, making him feel guilty and wanting to laugh at the same time, in the way that only Annabeth could

"Tell you what, if we beat the Hunters, I won't go off into some ancient war and die on you."

"Ha!" she laughed, "You know you can't promise that."

"But," he countered, "You know how much I wish I _could_ promise that. And isn't it the thought that counts?" He smiled even wider.

"As the daughter of wisdom, I have to say that thought does count, but for future reference, it is not the thought that counts with presents," she winked at him, gave him a quick squeeze, letting her fingers brush along the small of his back, under his amour where his one weak spot was, sending shivers throughout his entire body. Then, she jogged off to find the other counselors to discuss a battle strategy. "Clarisse!" she called and waved to the big girl with red-brown hair.

Percy was team captain, but all that meant was that he gave the main orders. Annabeth and Clarisse would lead the battle strategy since their godly parents were both war gods. Apollo would lead defense, no doubt; he, Annabeth and Clarisse would probably do the charging in on offence; the random and new kids would be scattered throughout the forest. Aphrodite girls hated Artemis' Hunters, so they would probably volunteer to go in on offense, which Percy was sure would hurt more than it would help, but if Aphrodite kids were even wanting to fight, he wanted to let them.

"Here's what we're going to do," Clarisse said in her rough voice, "Appollo cabin, you're going to be on defense. Artemis has got some pretty good archers, so make sure you're on the lookout because we know they'll be looking to shoot you out of the trees. Try to take out as many as you can." She continued giving orders to the other cabins. Until Chiron blew the conch horn, signaling them to start.

Everyone ran to his or her assigned places and Percy along with Annabeth and Clarisse took point running for the Hunters' flag.

Annabeth ran alongside him, her blonde hair whipping out behind her. Even in her bronze armor she looked incredible. Some brilliant armor smith had thought to make bronze armor so that it fit tightly to the body, that meant that her breastplate swelled at her chest and fit snuggly around her middle, protecting from stray weapons sneaking in where it may have been loose fitting.

The sun sparkled off her newly polished armor and dagger strapped to her jean shorts. Quick as a whip she put her New York Yankees cap on, stringing her ponytail through the loop at the back and disappeared.

Clarisse ran off to the left, attempting to take out the opposition and just as he arrived at the river, summoning a huge wave to carry him across while adding speed, a lightning bolt shot out of the clear blue sky, frying his wave, sending him sprawling across the ground, his clothes singed.

"Thalia!" he screamed, moving his hands like he was holding a basketball between them, he lifted a huge ball of water out of the river and released it right on top of Thalia's head.

"Damn it, Seaweed Brain!" She stood, drenched, her usually spikey hair dripping around her face and her thick eyeliner melting down her cheeks.

"No, no, no," Chiron clopped between the two holding his hands up in a placating gesture that was clearly meant to stop them. "We are not doing this again."

"Ah!" Thalia screamed as a second and third bolt of lightning flashed out of the sky, hitting Percy's armor, the electricity—combined with the wetness of his clothes—conducted and sent sparks flying all across his body. He felt one reach it's mark, right there, on the small of his back.

He saw Phoebe running through the woods holding an orange flag just before he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9- Thank Aphrodite

Annabeth heard Percy's cry of pain from across the woods, she was only feet from the Hunters' silver flag, the only thing that could have made her turn around was his agony. She turned on the spot and fled to the river, knowing that was where he was going to face off with Thalia.

Percy was lying spread eagle on the ground, Thalia standing over him soaking wet, looking as if she'd just killed her best friend's boyfried.

"What did you do?" Annabeth shrieked, everyone looked around, realizing she still had her Yankees cap on, she knelt down next to Percy and tore it off.

"Chiron, what happened?" She could hear her own voice dripping with worry and pain as she looked at his unconscious form, thankfully his chest was moving slowly up and down, so she knew he wasn't actually dead.

Chiron explained about what happened, and about why he didn't want to put Percy in the water to revive him, because if there was any residual electricity, he could be shocked again.

"Then we should get him back to his cabin," Annabeth decided, it sounded more like an order than a suggestion, even to her.

Someone was laying a blanket across Annabeth, which woke her up. Looking around it took her a moment to gather her surroundings, but once she had, she realized she was in Cabin Three and it was Percy leaning over her.

"You looked cold," he said in a low, seductive voice, giving her that cocky half-grin.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Chiron told me to look after you and let him know when you woke up." She said very seriously.

Percy looked confused; "Let me get this straight, Chiron actually _told_ you to stay in my cabin, by ourselves all night?"

"Actually, he said to go to the big house when you'd woken up."

"Well then," Percy's grin got bigger, "I guess we have three options."

"Oh we do, do we?" Annabeth joked back, giggling.

"We could go tell Chiron that I'm back in fighting shape; I could go back to bed; or I could go off and find some ancient war to die in, because I'm pretty sure that I saw Phoebe cross the river with our flag."

"Hmmm," Annabeh tapped her chin, pretending to think, "I think option three would be the best one."

Percy feigned hurt, "Wise Girl, I'm insulted," and, just to prove his hurt feelings, he picked her up and carried her back over to his bed, lying her on her back, looking up into his perfectly sea green eyes.

"Well and got yourself electrocuted today, so I'd say we're even."

"When you put it that way, since it must have scared you so much to see my lying there— Ow!" She'd punched him, hard in his shoulder.

"It did scare me," she said quietly, so he could barely hear her.

His face became more somber, leaning down gently, so he was still supporting all of this own weight, Percy kissed Annabeth softly, "I'm sorry," he said, meeting her eyes.

By some silent agreement, she'd forgiven him. Truthfully, she'd forgiven him the moment she realized he was still alive and not just lying there, dead on the ground.

She propped herself up on her elbows, making their lips only millimeters apart, he responded exactly as she'd wanted, putting one arm around her back, squeezing her body to his. Annabeth looped her arms around his neck, holding her weight up. Their lips met once more, exploding passion throughout their entire bodies. She could feel his excitement through their thin pajama pants and he leaned her back against the bed, following so their bodies were never separated.

Their lips moved like they were made to fit only each other's, trained to perform in the delicate ballet that was their physical expression of their love.

Percy pulled his face away only an inch, resting his forehead on Annabeth's, breathing as heavily as if he's just run a marathon, sliding a hand under her shirt, slowly moving up her stomach, coming to a rest at her breast.

She wasn't wearing a bra tonight; just her old faded Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of thin grey pajama pants. The feel of his warm hand palming her breast was enough to make her gasp and her body practically beg for more. Her nipples hardened beneath his fingers as they danced slightly to some inaudible song. It was the most incredible music in the world.

Her shirt came off in a matter of milliseconds, easily slipping over her lean frame. His lips trailed from her temple, slowly down her cheek, he nibbled at her ear lobe and whispered, "I love you," in such a low soft voice that it sent goose bumps across her entire body, making her nipples stand straight at attention. His other hand went to work on her other breast as he continued trailing kisses down.

Percy reached her neck, making tiny nips and kisses all the way down to her collarbone where he trailed his tongue along the bone and into the small divot. It was too much, she groaned with pleasure. Annabeth needed him, any way, every way, now and forever.

Unintentionally she raked her fingers across his bare back, scratching—not deeply, she hoped—in an attempt to let out some of her energy. He moaned in response. _Gods, I hope that wasn't a bad thing to do_, she thought worriedly.

It was her turn though, she slid her fingers down his back, knowing exactly where his Achilles spot was and slowly dragged one nail lightly across it. His whole body responded, he pushed his hips deeper into hers, squeezed one breast a little more tightly, and sucked in a deep breath. She let her hand fall to the waistband of his pants, loving the feel of each and every one of his toned muscles beneath her touch.

Winding one finger into his waistband, she traced it along his hip, around his side, and came to where his muscles made a V shape, leading to the prize. Slowly she slid the rest of her hand beneath the fabric, and held him, loving the feeling of power, knowing it was her touch that made him grow even more. He moaned even louder, "Gods, Annabeth," both words were dragged out so that they lasted much more than the four syllables that they should have been. She pumped her hand once and released him.

The moment she did so his lips were on hers again, parting them, exploring her mouth, his hands left her breasts and were once again trailing down her stomach stopping for the briefest moment at her waistband. Thanking Aphrodite that she'd shaved that morning, she nodded while not letting their lips part and he began his exploration.

His hands were so warm, but they were nothing compared to the fire he sent through her body with just the touch of his fingers. They moved, tickling and teasing, in and out, back and forth, repetitive, but not so much that it was the same thing.

All the while his lips never left hers, Annabeth had her own fingers twisted through Percy's messy black hair, keeping him right where she wanted. Something inside of her was building, it was pounding to get out, her toes curled and stretch and every muscle in her body was dying for the same flex and stretch. All at once she seemed to burst at the seems, crying out Percy's name, tensing her entire body and laying back down, sweating and panting, her breasts moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Percy laid down next to her, putting one arm under her so she was cuddled into him and pulled the blanket over them.

Annabeth had never felt anything so incredible, despite the surge of adrenaline that appeared to have flooded her body only moments before, she was exhausted, turning on her side, she rest her left hand on Percy's chest and let her leg rest across his.

"I love you so much, Percy Jackson," she half-whispered and fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10- Interference

Chapter 10- Percy: Interference

**A/N: I've literally written, deleted, re-written, deleted, and finally re-written this chapter… I'm sorry it's been so long but I really wanted to make it right and I think it's finally what I've been picturing. Sorry it's taken so long! I've been traveling for a few months and haven't been writing as much as I would have liked to, but I'm happy to say I'll be stateside in 8 days and will definitely be writing more!**

**As always, reviews are welcomed, and come on- it's my birthday tomorrow, wouldn't a review be a nice present J. The more I get, the more quickly I'll update! Hope you enjoy!**

_Clop-clop-clop_

The distant sound of Chiron's hooves a far off in the courtyard woke Percy with a start. It wasn't really rare that Chiron would come to talk with him in the morning, but as he thought about this, he realized that Annabeth was still fast asleep, her cheek resting on his chest. He moved his hand softly across her back, loving the feel of her smooth skin, _Oh gods, her smooth skin, she doesn't have a shirt on,_ he thought. That was all he needed, for Chiron not only to catch Annabeth sleeping there, but half-naked, in his bed

Percy mentally cursed himself for not setting an alarm last night. As gently as he could, he shook Annabeth awake.

"Annabeth," he hissed, "Wake up-"

"Wha—?" She blinked groggily, but looked at the window, "Di immortales," she whisper-shouted. Percy watched as she jumped up, loving the way her body flowed so smoothly, even that early in the morning, especially considering her lack of clothing. Annabeth blushed and swore, covering her breasts with her hands.

Percy chuckled, "Oh yah Annabeth, I've never seen you before," he gave his customary grin that he knew she secretly adored. He picked up her t-shirt from under his bed. She grabbed at it greedily and ran over to the couch where she curled into a ball, pulled the blanket back over her and pretended to be fast asleep.

Just as Chiron was making his way onto the front porch of Cabin Three, Percy caught on and jumped back into his own bed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Chiron walked in after knocking a few times, Percy stirred, pretending to just wake up. He thought by the look in Chiron's eyes that he wasn't fooled by his ruse, but had decided to overlook it for the time being.

"Percy, how are you feeling? Clearly that—er—zap was a bit much, even for someone with the blessing of Achilles."

Annabeth rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Thank the gods her hair was always a messy bunch of blonde curls so it was usually impossible to tell when she and Percy had an intense make out session.

"Ah, Annabeth, you are still here. You should probably be heading back to your cabin, breakfast will be starting shortly."

"Right Chiron, glad you're okay, Seaweed Brain," she smiled, walked past the centaur and out the front door like all she'd done was pass out on the couch.

"Ah-hem," Chiron cleared his throat, awkwardly shuffling his feet, "Percy, it behooves me to tell you that Annabeth was, understandably upset at Thalia for hurting you and very shaken up at your injuries. I tell you this to give you warning; the Hunters of Artemis will be here at least until Thanksgiving, because the goddess herself has been remanded to Olympus by Lord Zeus for the time being. While they are here, I fear tensions could grow between the Hunters and Campers. Not only are you and Thalia two of the most powerful half-bloods of your generation and but you are also the leaders of the two groups. It is imperative, for the safety of this camp and peace for the next several weeks that you and your cousin make things right." Chiron continued in a serious voice, "I urge you to make peace between each other."

"I'm not mad at Thalia," Percy said confused, "It was capture the flag, we always hit each other with our best shot on that."

"Well, that's mature of you," Chiron sounded impressed, like millennia of training heroes could not have prepared him for that simple statement. "However, I don't think we can expect Annabeth, who is usually clear-headed, to react the same way. She seems to loose sight when it comes to you, it seems as though you each have an Achellies spot."

With that, the old man turned and trotted back up to the big house, minutes later a long bell rang throughout the camp, signaling the start of breakfast.

Percy was walking across the grounds, passing by several newly-constructed cabins, when he saw Annabeth leading the Athena cabin toward the dining pavilion, Thalia leading the Hunters of Artemis about fifty feet behind them.

"Uh-oh," Percy said out loud.

"Peerrrcyyyyyy," Grover bleated, "This isn't going to be pretty, is it?"

"Don't think so, Goatboy."

Annabeth turned to say something to Malcom and spotted Thalia, she whipped fully around and walked briskly to her, practically screaming, "What in Hades name is _wrong_ with you Thalia Grace?!"

Thalia had the decency to look abashed, but she had too much pride to cower, she walked forward to meet Annabeth and Percy took off at a run, Grover clopping along behind him.

"Annabeth—" Thalia started, but Athena's daughter always had a plan, she grabbed a contraption out of her back pocket and hit a button, the thing twisted, contorted, and expanded until she was holding a crossbow pointed directly at her best friend.

Percy stood twenty feet from the pair, Annabeth took what appeared to be bobby pins from her hair, but which grew to be arrows that she loaded into the bow. Annabeth may not have had any special powers like lightening or hurricanes, but damn she was smart.

"What were you thinking Thalia?" Annabeth demanded.

Aegis sprang to life on Thalia's forearm, electricity already crackling across her skin, "I was going to tell you after capture the flag,"

Annabeth cut her off again, "What? So now you're going to zap me too?"

"I didn't attack anybody else!"

"So that makes it okay for you to nearly kill Percy?"

"I thought he was invincible!"

"You know how it works! He still has one weak spot," Annabeth shrieked, cocking the bow.

"And what was the likelihood of me hitting that? Come on, you know you've already done the calculation. I figured if I went up against Percy, he'd be the least likely one I'd hurt!"

Annabeth fired, "Seriously!" The arrow hit the shield dead center and exploded into sparks. "Control your damn lightening! Why would you have to hurt anybody? Maiming is banned, Thalia! I know it's been a while since you've been here, but your immortal, you better be able to remember things that happened a few years ago if you plan on remembering stuff for centuries." She shot again; Thalia deflected it just as easily.

Percy kept walking slowly forward, he didn't need his girlfriend to fight his battles for him, but he knew Annabeth would have to work through her anger in her own way.

Malcom started forward, caught Percy's eye and Percy shook his head. This was Annabeth's fight.

"I didn't mean to zap him that hard, I swear, it's just—can we please go somewhere else to talk?" She looked almost pleadingly at her friend. "Annabeth, come on, you know me."

"I do know you Thalia, I know you're selfish and can't control yourself and have nearly killed my boyfriend on more than one occasion!" Annabeth walked forward until the two girls were a few feet apart, glaring each other down. Thalia appeared to have given up trying to explain and looked ready for a fight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl running at full speed toward the two older girls standing off. It took him a moment to react, and in that time, it was too late. He started running, but she was fast for someone so small, he opened his mouth to shout something, Thalia saw her and made to take a step back, saying "No!"

Too late, Lizzie had tried to push Thalia away from Annabeth, the electricity coursing across Thalia's skin had been too much for the six-year-old and she was thrown back fifty feat in the air, Percy whistled his loudest New York cabbie whistle, and thank Poseidon the Pegasus was flying close by.

Percy jumped, Blackjack caught him, and within four seconds of her getting electrocuted, Percy had Lizzie in his arms. She was limp and her clothes singed black. He could hear Annabeth shouting from the ground.

"What the hell, Thalia!? She is six years old! You just killed a child!"

Percy landed, "She's not dead, Annabeth. Grover!" He barked a command, "We need Nectar, NOW!" Grover rushed over, carrying a juice-box of the godly drink and poured some in the little girl's mouth, she didn't wake, but did move slightly, which was a good sign.

Thalia was crying, "Percy, I didn't, I mean, I can't, I…" She ran toward the big house, Aegis collapsing back against her wrist.

Annabeth held the small girl in her arms; picking her up like the child she was, bracing Lizzie on her hips, so her head was laying on her shoulder. "Percy, she almost killed a little girl."

"I know, but she didn't, and you know she didn't mean to." He tried being reasonable, it was usually the best course of action when dealing with Annabeth; she was the most logical person he knew. Percy waved his arms to everyone else. "Go to breakfast, you guys, we've got this." Then he turned to Grover, "Hey man, can you go get Chiron? Tell him we'll meet him at the Big House."

"Sure, Perce, no problem," he trotted off toward the pavilion in search of the centaur.

"Thalia's up there, I saw her run up there. I'm not taking Lizzie near her," Annabeth was now swaying her hips absentmindedly, rubbing Lizzie's back. Gods, she was small for six. "She almost killed you!"

"Thalia said 'I can't,' I think she was trying to say she's having some problems with her powers. Probably thought that if she went up against me during Capture the Flag, I wouldn't get hurt." Again, reason seemed to be failing Annabeth because she showed more disdain at every word.

"Percy." Annabeth said flatly, "It's water plus electricity, it doesn't take a genius to know that salt water especially conducts better than fresh. I just don't know what she was thinking. She's Artemis' lieutenant, honestly, shouldn't that mean she's got better judgment than the rest?"

"I'm not mad at her."

"How can you not be?" She looked confused.

"She's got to be getting heavy, let me carry her, I'll tell you on the way to the Big House." Annabeth clearly did not want to let go of her little sister, but reluctantly handed her over. Carry Lizzie on one side, bracing her with just one arm, he was able to lace his fingers through Annabeth's. She visibly relaxed at his touch, _Good_, Percy thought. Together they made their way across the lush grass. "It was the responsible thing to do, I probably would have done the same thing. Plus, I am sort of invincible," he gave that cocky grin he knew she loved so much, "And I am okay."

"This is true," Annabeth squeeze his hand.

"I know what it's like not to be able to control my powers. Remember the volcano?" Annabeth smiled, "At least Thalia didn't release a millennia-old monster hell-bent on destroying the gods and everything they stand for."

Annabeth actually laughed at this as they kept walking toward the house. They were silent for the rest of the way, Percy thought about how nice it was just to walk, holding Annabeth's hand, carrying her little sister. His mind started to go places it had never gone before, but he squished those thoughts back into a box and locked it tightly, just like Pandora's pithus. He couldn't let himself think like that. Half-bloods lead notoriously short lives, plus when you're the son of one of the Big-Three, things rarely went your way.

Just as they were walking up to the beautiful Victorian porch, a boy in aviators and a black leather jacket literally walking right out of the shadows next to a big willow tree.

"Percy! Thank the gods I found you, I need your help," Nico di Angelo, son of Hades said. "It's Thalia, I ran into her the other day and she nearly blasted me into oblivion! I was passed out for, like, what day is it? Anyway, a long time, I think her powers are seriously messed up; we've got to find her before she does harm. You know she's too proud to seek help on her own."

"Funny you should mention that," Percy said, turning his body so Nico could see Lizzie's singed clothes.

"Oh gods," he said, his jaw dropping, "How old is that little girl?"

"Six," Annabeth said, clearly still pissed at Thalia. "She's my little sister," Annabeth took Lizzie and walked in the direction of the medical room in the Big House, but turned back to Percy, "I think she may need one of the Apollo kids, but Chiron should see her first."

"Um, okay, Nico and I will try to find Thalia. I think we've got the best shot of not getting too seriously hurt."


End file.
